sonicfanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla The Hedgehog
(Note: This article was imported straight from the Sonic Fanon Wiki. Links will be broken.) Tesla The Hedgehog (born 20th August, 1989) is the first character created by Alphonse Uprising. He is a 26-year-old, black hedgehog with Electric Manipulation, the power to control electricity. Personality Tesla is quite a funny person. He often acts before he thinks, which always gets him to trouble. He loves to bet lots of money in poker games, feeling pretty lucky all the time... even though he's the most unfortunate person you'll ever meet. History Childhood Tesla was born on August 23rd, 1989, to Arnold and Janet Hunt. Tesla inherited electrical powers from his father's side. During the earliest stages of his childhood, he, along with Kumari, were presented the Scarf of Galvanism, a red and white scarf that represents the element of their powers. They were often mistakened to be Austrian or Polish. Teenage years During Tesla's senior years, Marty was killed in an explosion at the age of 31, during a war in Isola di Otto. Tesla was very heartbroken to hear about the loss of his beloved brother, and wore his necklace, which was one of the remains on his carcass. Modern life Recently, Tesla met Koran, a yellow timberwolf from Chun-nan. After befriending her, the two went on a trip to Chun-nan to visit Koran's hometown. This was also when Tesla began to express his romantic feelings towards Koran, and this slowly blossomed to romance. Tesla meets Ally Tesla recieves an anonymous invitation to a battle competition to win 50,000 units. He accepts and goes to Afroto to meet Ronin, the host of the battle. Tesla soon grows a rivalry towards him after he implies that his life will end after the tournament. Tesla defeats 3 robot mechs during the battle, until an orange car crashes it. The driver inside told Tesla to get in, and he did. The driver, revealed to be Alexandra Tachyon, takes Tesla into the UNoIB to explain that Ronin is a criminal that stole the X-Graps V2 prototype and kidnapped his father, for information on the Chronomium, a special element able to modify time and space. His intentions were to make a bomb made of chronomium to destroy time and space, and the world. Tesla joins the agency to avenge his father, but knewing he wouldn't do it alone, he brings Curtis with him. Ally trained Tesla and Curtis for the upcoming battle, and after a while, they became ready. The three, along a small military squad, appear near the heights of the Mojave Desert, to find a secret base located inside a butte. There, they find Ronin, but using the X-Graps, he neutralizes all of the soldiers of the military squad, effectively destroying their plan. But, Ally, Tesla, and Curtis decided to improvise another plan and began fighting Ronin head on. During the battle, Ronin sets off the bomb to detonate in 5 minutes, and keeps Tesla and Curtis distracted fighting off his goons, while he and Ally fight alone. Ronin was ready to kill Ally, but Tesla saw this and tried to stop him, by throwing a beam of electricity at his face, but it missed him, hitting the bomb instead, causing it to malfunction and blow up, destroying time and space. Tesla found himself in a green void with floating debris of the secret base. He finds a green glowing light, which seems to be the chronimium. Tesla jumps from platform to platform as time itself began to collapse, and manages to grab the chronomium and restore time and save the world. Tesla reunites with Curtis and Ally, and Ronin was arrested, Unfortunately, Arnold was unable to be found, which saddened Tesla, but was not discouraged from searching for him. Afterwards, Curtis got fired from the UNoIB for stealing 10 gallons worth of root beer, and Tesla quits to continue looking for his father. Quotes Powers Tesla has the power of Electric Manipulation, which is the ability to control the art of electricity. Whenever Tesla is ready to attack, his stripes glow brighter and the I/O marking on his gloves glow white, too. He is able to throw punches that can electrocute the target, or create a weak forcefield that fry incoming targets on touch. Forms Normal Form Tesla in his usual state. The stripes on his body would be blue, and sometimes glowing depending on how much energy Tesla is using, including moods. Electric Form This is Tesla at his full-power state. If Tesla is exposed to enough volts of electricity, he can easily access this form and his powers can be mulitplied by 3. This, however, can drain a lot of energy and stamina from him, so he uses it wisely. Idle Form When Tesla is asleep (or dead), his powers are decreased by almost 90%. He is very vulnerable at this state. Abilities Due to Tesla's glowing stripes and eyes, this allows him to see in the dark, to a very small extent. It's not bright enough to even be useful, but Tesla still uses this to give him a little bit of faith. Just like how lightning travels at the speed of light, Tesla also has superhuman speed. This allows him to run like wildfire, at half-Sonic speeds. However, unlike Sonic, Tesla cannot do homing attacks. He can only curl into a ball of fast-moving electricity that can paralyze targets. Relationships Curtis The Porcupine Curtis is Tesla's best friend. They have known each other since the 4th grade. Even though they have petty fights and arguments, it's not enough the break them up. Izzy The Cougar TBA Mario The Mink TBA Ally The Cat TBA Weaknesses Tesla developed a vivid fear of water, which dated back to a childhood accident. If Tesla's stripes were exposed to too much water, he would short-out and bring about a seizure that could kill him. As a result, he always wears tape that covers his stripes whenever he goes to swim. And because that he is very abstracted, Tesla can barely focus in battles, since he can get lost in his own mind while thinking much at once Appearances Tesla The Hedgehog The first installment of the Tesla fanfiction series. Tesla became a secret agent to prevent a universal threat and find his missing father. Tesla And The Pirates of the Andromeda Galaxy The second installement of the Tesla The Hedgehog fanfiction series. Still on the search for his father, Tesla's city was attacked by a group of space pirates and was drafted into the Pan-Galactic Army to stop them. Tesla Online The third installement of the Tesla The Hedgehog fanfic series. More info to be added. Gallery Trivia *Tesla is among the oldest characters in the fanbase. He was created in the year 2005. *Tesla went through more redesigns and reboots than any other character Alphonse Uprising owned. *Tesla, back in his earliest designs, was originally a Shadow recolor. *Tesla does not have a super, dark, or hyper form. *Tesla's stripes are lethal. If anyone tries to touch his stripes while they're at full power, they will burn their touchers. *Back then, Tesla was originally known as Sparky. *Tesla's stripes were partially inspired by Alphonse's computer, which is an Alienware x51. That computer has lights that glow whenever it's on, and turn black when asleep. Category:Male Category:Alphonse Uprising Category:Hedgehog Category:Electokinetics Category:Speed-type characters